


A Lesson in Inflection

by emwebb17



Series: Tumblr Fics [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, M/M, Oral Sex, Russian Accent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emwebb17/pseuds/emwebb17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha heard Jensen's The Saint impersonation during the Nerd HQ interview; he thinks Jensen's accent could use a little improvement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Inflection

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a prompt fill from Tumblr, but I got it wrong and just figured I would post this anyway.
> 
> If any Russians read this, please take it with a grain of salt and the spirit in which it was intended. One semester of Russian has left me woefully ignorant of your beautiful language.

“What are you searching for?  I’m just a traveler.  Searching for purity.  What do you search for?”

Misha used the mouse to move the playback bar several seconds back.  He pushed play again.  Once again Jensen’s Val Kilmer, The Saint impersonation played out of the computer.

“Jenseen, Jenseen, Jenseen…I cehnnot lie.  Yoor русский accent deesappoints me.  I know I taught yoo beetter zan zat.”

Jensen let out a small choked sound.

“I do vhat I can make yoo learn speek right.  Maybe, yoo are needing anozher leesson, da?”

Small, beautiful teardrops glistened at the corners of Jensen’s eyes.

“Maybe yoo need orral leesson.  Learn how shape mouzh.  Use tongue in right vay.  Hm, Jenska?”

Jensen nodded minutely, unable to move much with Misha’s tight grip in his hair and his fat, heavy cock filling his mouth and flirting with the back of his throat.  He swallowed around the saliva and precome pooling in his mouth, some of it spilling over his lips and running down his chin.  He’d been naked on his knees with his nose buried in Misha’s crotch for nearly ten minutes now, but he’d been unable to move.  All he could do was just hold it, savor it, long for more…and writhe helplessly as his own cock throbbed between his spread legs, bobbing against his belly when he shifted, and pulsing precome every time Misha spoke…his accent making him sound exotic, consummate, and a little dangerous.  Jensen wanted more of him; he wanted all of him.

Misha tsked and pulled on his hair painfully.  “Nyet, leetle boi.  Yoo don’t move unteel I vant you move, da?”

Jensen didn’t move to acknowledge the command, but stayed put, doing his best not to rub his tongue along the tangy, musky taste of Misha’s fucking hot dick.  He whimpered when he felt a warm, salty spurt of precome hit the very back of his tongue.  He felt it slide to the back of his throat and swallowed impulsively.  Misha’s grip tightened again, but his voice was low and dark when he spoke.

“Da, Jenska, joost liek zat.”

Misha pushed back in the desk chair, rolling away from the desk so Jensen wasn’t crammed against it anymore.  He allowed the man on his knees to move forward and grasp his thighs as he swallowed and sucked on the cock in his mouth.  His jaw was aching, but the thought of stopping never crossed his mind.  He tried to pull back a bit and Misha pulled down on his head hard with both hands.  His cockhead hit the back of his throat.  Jensen started to gag, but Misha was relentless and the sensation passed as his throat relaxed and welcomed the intrusion.

“Yoo liek zis, Jenska?” Misha murmured, fingers combing through his hair.  “Yoo liek be on knees forr me?”

“Mmn.”

“да, красавчик.  So good.”

Misha leaned his head on the back of the chair and his lips parted in ecstasy as Jensen nursed on his cock, fingers clenching convulsively on his naked thighs.  The dark, curling hair at the base of his cock was growing wet and sticky from the saliva running out of Jensen’s mouth, and his breaths were coming in short, hot, desperate bursts against his skin.  Misha held him in place for a few more moments, and then he pushed gently on one shoulder and Jensen slid back obediently.

Misha fisted his cock as it sprung free, raw and screaming with the disappointment of losing the wet heat of Jensen’s pretty mouth.  Jensen’s eyes intently watched the flushed head disappear in and out of Misha’s hand, licking his lips.

“Lay back floorr, preety.  Do forr me.”

Jensen shifted his weight back onto his heels, and then sat down on the floor.  He lay back and spread his legs, exposing his leaking member, but kept his feet planted on the floor and his knees bent.  His arms he let fall back, putting his palms even with his head.  He looked beautiful like this: vulnerable, but trusting; submissive, but willing.

Misha remained leaning back in the chair, stroking his dick in long, languid movements—just watching Jensen squirm and do his best not to mewl like a bitch in heat.

“Teel me, Jenska, hhow does yoor mouzh feel?”

“Empty,” he whispered.

“Hm.  Yoo vant somezing from me?”

Jensen nodded.

“Vhat’s zat?”

“I need to work on…the feel of Russian in my mouth.”

“Da?  Hhow cehn vee do zat?”

“I need a little Russian in me.”

“Leetle?” Misha asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Jensen smiled as he ran his teeth gently over his bottom lip.  “I want your хуйя.”

Misha laughed.  “Vhere yoo learn zat word, preety?”

“From a very bad man.”

“Da?”  Misha stood up from the chair and stepped over Jensen.

Jensen nodded and shifted excitedly on the floor.  “A man with a beautiful cock who knows when to stop watching and when to start fucking my face.”

Misha stepped forward more and lowered himself to his knees, kneeling just above Jensen’s shoulders.  His balls hung low and heavy, and Jensen licked and kissed and mouthed them while Misha stroked himself, practically purring with the attention being lavished on him.

“Leetle bois zat hhave derrty mouzhs need hhave zem vash out.”

Misha angled his dick down and Jensen opened his mouth and eagerly took in the flushed cockhead, greedily swallowing the clear fluid that spilled over his tongue.  Misha reached back and laced his fingers with Jensen’s, pulling his arms up until he could balance his weight on them on the floor.  He angled his body forward and then pushed his hips back—the line of his cock sliding directly and completely down Jensen’s mouth and into his throat.  Jensen took it like a champ and moaned wantonly around it, demanding more.  Misha obliged.

He rocked back and forth and snapped his hips down, his dick lined up so perfectly it slid in and out of Jensen’s throat like he was fucking his hole.  He tried to control his own desire, but every movement became faster and faster and harder…and Jensen cried out around every thrust, choking on the sounds he made and Misha’s thick cock.  He could feel the head stretching his throat wider as it went in and out, and then it buried itself deep and forced him open as Misha rutted ferociously against his face.  Jensen wanted to pull his hands free and grasp Misha’s hips, force him to stay put so that he would shoot his come down his throat and coat him in the only kind of White Russian he liked.  But his hands were trapped under Misha’s and he could do nothing but groan with want when Misha pulled free.  He straightened and began stripping his cock with his right hand so quickly his hand blurred while his left tugged on his balls.

“Yoo learn so vell.  So qweekly.  So vet, Jenska.  Hot.  Fucking perfect for me, baby.”  Misha’s breathing grew erratic and Jensen could see he was all of three seconds away from shooting his load.  “I vant yoo, baby.   Vant to fuck you unteel yoo fall to pieces and know you belong to me.  You’re fucking mine, Jensen.”

Jensen felt a jolt whip through his body at the words, his lips parted on a soundless cry as the first splash of Misha’s spend fell across his left eye, his nose, and onto his tongue.  The second stripe hit his hair and forehead and Jensen’s body felt like it was shaking apart.  The third shot was a thick blurt of come that fell cross his parted lips and into his mouth.  The fourth managed to catch his right cheek and Jensen quivered and keened.  Misha pulled firmly on his dick, massaging the last bit of come out until it fell to Jensen’s chin and dribbled down his throat.

Misha was panting, cheeks flushed, his eyes bright and wild with amazement.  Jensen had been so beautiful.  Rapture had overtaken his features and Misha found himself drunk on the devotion this man gave to him so willingly.  He scooped up the semen running down his throat on an index finger and put it to Jensen’s mouth.  He immediately closed his lips around the digit and sucked, swallowing Misha’s seed and wishing he would clean all the come from his face and feed it to him.  Instead he pulled the finger from Jensen’s mouth and brought it to his own, closing his lips around it and pulling it from his mouth with a pleased hum.

“Zat vas good, Jenska.  Yoo deserrve revard.”

Misha kept his eyes on Jensen’s but reached back with a hand, sliding down Jensen’s chest to his groin…but when he reached his belly, he stopped in surprise.  He drew his hand forward and saw it coated in Jensen’s thick spend.  Misha laughed and brought the hand to his lips, tongue flicking out and tasting.

“I make yoo feel zat good, leetle boi?  Yoo come forr me because I come on yoor preety face?”

Jensen’s cheeks flushed, but he was too enthralled with watching Misha’s pink tongue dart out and lick thick, white gobs of jizz from his fingers to try to respond.

Misha used his free hand to brace himself on the floor so that he could shuffle back and sit on Jensen’s thighs.  He grabbed Jensen’s bicep and made him sit up.  Misha cupped Jensen’s face and ran his thumb over his sharp cheekbone.  Then he brushed his hand up into his hair and petted him a few times before drawing him close and kissing him tenderly.  Jensen responded in kind, lust temporarily sated, now just enjoying the teasing play of Misha’s tongue over his and the way their lips came together and belonged together.

Misha pulled back and nuzzled their noses .

“Я люблю тебя,” Misha whispered.

Jensen smiled and pressed another kiss to his lips.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
